


Queen Sized Mattress

by Doombuggybabe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh no there's only one bed, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, cheesy trope, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombuggybabe/pseuds/Doombuggybabe
Summary: In your short time in the BAU no one has driven you more insane than Spencer Reid. From his intellect and attitude, no one can push your buttons more. It's no wonder you've fallen in love with him. The best part is after a nasty argument, you're forced to share a hotel room and there's only one bed.





	Queen Sized Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm just trying to get in the habit of writing again and work on my crush on the delightful and infuriating Spencer Reid. 
> 
> So I totally posted this with an OC a while ago but I've decided to make it reader insert instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y/H/C - your hair color  
> Y/S/T - your skin tone

“I’m sorry there’s been a mistake. All the rooms have two beds instead of one except for your room. I’m afraid it’s the last available one.”  
Great. Just freaking great. The rest of the team had already checked in and were all probably asleep. Spencer and I had stayed behind to clean up the offices and share last thoughts with the officers. After our fight earlier, the entire room felt tense and the metro ride back to the hotel even more so.  
We share a brief glance and I sigh.  
I take the room key from the front desk receptionist, “It’s no problem, thank you. Have a good night” I say through gritted teeth. It’s not her fault and normally I wouldn’t care about sharing a bed with Spencer. However, we weren’t speaking and that was going to make close quarters even more awkward. Even more awkward than the fact despite how angry I was at him, I was in love with him.  
He doesn’t know.  
I glance sideways at him as we talk toward the elevator. Tightly, he grips the strap of his messenger bag when we walk inside.  
“What floor?”, he asks in a low voice.  
“Seven”  
He leans forward and pushes the button.  
I lean against the wall and close my eyes reliving our fight again.  
This case was a bad one. They’re all bad but it’s worse when they’re kids. Six teenage girls were all found raped and beaten before they were stabbed multiple times. All of them were good girls, described as sweet and loners. None of them had a lot of friends, they all came from bad home lives. This part was particularly upsetting to the team. They all looked like me, at least me at 16. All had Y/H/C, parted in the middle with Y/S/T and glasses.  
I’m the youngest member of the team. Anyone we meet has a hard time believing I’m 32 rather than 18.  
Since I looked so much like the other girls, I ended up being the perfect bait. Spencer was against it as soon he figured it out. Which if you knew Spencer, was immediate.  
“Absolutely not!” Spencer shouts as I’m gearing up. The unsub had kidnapped every girl from the local library where I would be waiting.  
“Listen, kid, Hotch and the brass already cleared it so there’s no point in arguing. This plan will work” Morgan points out.  
JJ and Emily turn to me, adjusting my hair under a beanie to help me look younger. I smudge my eyeliner and put on lipstick. All the girls were found wearing makeup. My vest was on under a sweater paired with skinny jeans and boots. I can’t risk being armed in case the unsub notices. I’m not scared at least not as scared as I should be. Unfortunately, I have always been too comfortable with putting myself in danger. The victims weren’t the only ones from bad homes.  
I glance at the main office where Hotch is finalizing over the details with the sheriff’s department. Undercovers will be based around the perimeter as I sit and wait in the library. I’ll read and walk around and grab a coffee, just like the others. I’ll leave at sunset and if he sticks to the profile, he’ll lure me away before he blitzes me. As soon as he strikes, everyone should move in and make the arrest. Should be no problem, of course, unless he kills me first.  
Spencer huffs and walks out of the room. JJ and Emily share a strained look.  
“What is wrong with him? I’ve never seen him like that.” I ask them.  
Emily replies in a soft voice, “He never likes when we put ourselves in situations like this, but I’ve never seen him this upset.”  
I walk after him and see that instead of his usual tea, he’s drinking coffee.  
“Are you sure being extra wired is a good idea Spence?” I ask him.  
“You’re trying to joke right now? Really? Do you know the statistics of all this going wrong? Specifically, you winding up dead? Have you ever thought this through?” He snaps at me.  
“Are you trying to insinuate that I can’t do my job? Do you really think I’m that reckless?”  
“Well, you are significantly less experienced than the rest of the team. You’re much more likely to make mistakes”. He huffs at me. His tone is analytical and cold.  
This hurts me, he’s the only person besides Garcia that I’ve shared that insecurity with.  
“You’re not acting like yourself, Spence.”  
“Considering you haven’t been on the team even a year yet, you can’t say you know me that well”  
It’s the angriest I’ve ever seen him, I never thought he didn’t trust me to do my job.  
“You’re right. I don’t know you as well as I thought I did. But know that I am a damn good profiler and I wouldn’t agree to this unless I was capable. Next time keep your doubts about my skills to yourself, Dr. Reid.”  
At that moment, it looks like he realizes that he hurt me. At this point, I don’t care how he feels.  
“Y/N, I didn’t mean -”  
“Goodbye, Dr. Reid” I’m colder than I’ve ever been. I slam the door and JJ shares a look with me. I can tell everyone in the precinct heard the argument.  
“So, is everyone geared up?”  
Hours pass, and the unsub still hasn’t shown up. There have been so lingering looks and no signs of me being followed. I notice a deputy by a coffee cart.  
I’m supposed to be focused but I can’t stop thinking about Spencer. How he yelled at me, how he disrespected me. It took longest for Spencer and me to get close compared to the rest of the team. He barely spoke to me for the longest time. Then he saw me reading “Much Ado About Nothing” on the flight back from a case.  
He began to quote, “A dear happiness to women. They would else have been  
troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold  
blood I am of your humor for that.”  
“I had rather hear my dog  
bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.” We finish together.  
“Why am I even surprised you know it? It’s my favorite Shakespearean comedy.”  
He smiles wide and laughs, “It’s mine too.” We were close ever since.  
I’m lost in thought when a man approaches me. I’m teary eyed.  
“Excuse me miss? Could you help me, please? I was walking my dog and she seems to have gotten away from me.” He holds up a leash. Our profile fits. White male, age 25 – 35. Handsome, non-threatening.  
“Sure, I can help you for a few minutes”  
I follow him down the street. I wonder if Spencer is watching me right now. Is he judging my every word and movement? Or was he too upset and stayed behind?  
The rest happens too fast, he knows what he’s doing. He’s done this at least 6 times before.  
The first time he tries to blitz me, I’m able to avoid the attack. The second hit I’m not so lucky, I’m knocked off my feet and dragged back up again with a sharp knife to my throat. His other hand moves straight to his belt buckle.  
He’s swarmed in seconds.  
My ears are ringing. Unable to focus, I just stare at my team. Spencer has his gun pointed at the unsub. The unsub pushes the knife harder and he breaks the skin. Warmblood is running down my neck and chest. He’ll try to slit my throat before being shot. He’ll do it even if it means death. The compulsion is that strong.  
In a split second, he moves his face behind my head. I throw myself into him, I hear the crack of his nose, he loosens his arm and I duck down, pushing against his legs in the process. He goes down next to me and I kick the blade away from him. Overhead my team has him completely covered. I slide back into someone, JJ wraps her arms around me. I bring a hand to my bloody neck, the ringing in my ears drowning out JJ trying to talk to me. I watch as Spencer cuffs the unsub and as he walks him out, the unsub Henry Walters blows a kiss at my direction as the blood from his nose runs down his face.  
The ambulance is uneventful. The cut doesn’t need stitches, I’ll be fine. They just use bonding glue for the wound. All the blood makes it look worse than it is. After I’m bandaged, I insist on wrapping up the case. This was my collar. I lost control of the situation, I’ll stay later than everyone else.  
The elevator dings signaling we’ve arrived. I walk out first. He follows behind me, not saying a word.  
I find the door number 714. I slide the keycard in and it blinks red. I try it again, but it blinks red once more.  
“Here, let me try.” He whispers. He softly grabs the card from my hand and tries it again. The light turns green and he turns the handle. He holds the door open for me and I brush past him.  
It’s not bad as far as hotel rooms go. A queen size bed sits in the middle of the room.  
I forgot about that. There’s not even a couch, just a chair. There’s always the floor…  
I drop my go bag on the floor. Spencer wordlessly drops his bag on the table. I kneel to sift through my clothes, so I can shower and wash the blood off me and out of my hair. I hear the door open and shut behind me. He’s gone.  
I strip off my sweater, the white tank under has dried blood all over it. As well as my shoulder and my chest. I’m definitely going to need to shower. The door clicks again, and Spencer comes returns ice bucket in hand. “I thought this could help, you know with your injury. I have some disinfectant too. And bandages.” His Adam’s apple bobs. He’s clearly nervous. I look back into my go bag and realize I didn’t pack a shirt to sleep in.  
“Shit”  
“Are you okay?” Spencer inquires as he makes his way towards me. I’m painfully aware of my chest being so exposed. If Spencer has noticed it, he doesn’t show it.  
“It’s nothing, I just don’t have a shirt to sleep in.”  
He walks over to his bag and pulls out a gray shirt. He hands it to me, “Here wear mine, it’s clean I promise.”  
I unfold it to see that it is a worn-out gray MIT shirt, where Spencer went for one of his doctorates. The shirt is soft from being washed so many times over the years.  
“I can’t take your shirt, Spence.”  
He smiles softly, “Y/N please take the shirt. Especially since you’re calling me Spence again”  
“Okay… thank you”. I grab the rest of my clothes and walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me. I turn on the shower and wait until steam fills up the room. I remove the bloody clothes.  
The moment I run myself under the water, my cut begins to sting. The scuffs on my hands and knees hurt too but nothing terrible. The water that pools at my feet is rust colored from the blood running down my body. I scrub myself down and wash my hair twice to get all the blood out. The hot water doesn’t last nearly as long as I need it to. My muscles ache from the struggle and all the tension I’ve felt all day. I turn off the shower, wrap myself in a towel and step out. I wring out my hair in the tub, grateful that no blood drips out.  
“Y/N?” I hear through the other side of the door. “Spence?” I wrap my arms around myself still feeling hurt and vulnerable from our argument.  
“I’m sorry about how I acted today. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just worried about something happening to you. Something did happen to you. It wasn’t right to hurt you like that. I know you’re an amazing profiler.” His words drip with sincerity, even muffled through the bathroom door.  
I slip on underwear and shorts, and finally his soft t-shirt. It even smells like him. I eye my cut in the mirror one last time. I’m not going to enjoy that scar.  
I open the door to find him sitting by the door. He’s wearing sweatpants and mismatched socks but no shirt.  
“Oh no, I took your only shirt?”  
‘I’m fine without it, you needed it.” I offer him my hand and he takes it and stands up.  
He’s so tall next to me. He’s more tone than I thought he would be. Tone but still lanky. I notice a scar on his arm, a bullet wound from when his girlfriend was murdered right in front of him. Her name was Maeve. He doesn’t talk about her. He has a scar on his neck too. Another close call with a bullet.  
I forget how much he’s lost.  
“I forgive you, Spence.” I look up at him, his eyes are brown almost hazel. I’m still hurt and he’s giving me such a broken look.  
Before I can really stop myself, I joke “Rossi would’ve kicked your ass had he not been on vacation you know”  
I poke his chest and say, “You know cause he’s like Fat Tony from the Simpsons”. Spencer laughs in disbelief. He smiles so big; his cheeks hide his eyes. It’s my favorite of his many looks. We share this hearty laugh that quietly drifts off into an awkward silence.  
We both stare at the queen-sized bed. Both of us unsure of how to proceed.  
“So…”  
“…you should take the bed”, offers Spencer.  
“Spence, you should take it. I know for a fact you haven’t slept since we left yesterday” I counter.  
“You got hurt” he points out.  
“We’re being silly, we should both just take the bed. You’re big but not that big”. Oh god, what did I just say? I can feel my face getting warm. “I mean, height-wise you know? But I - yeah I don’t mind sharing if you don’t mind”  
“Uh yeah sure. I don’t mind at all”  
I grab my toothbrush and Spencer follows suit. We brush our teeth side by side, the entire time avoiding eye contact.  
I turn off the bathroom light and close the door and Spencer makes his way to his go bag. I turn on my bedside lamp and sit on the bed. Spencer returns with the ice, bandages, and disinfectant. I pick up my wet hair off my shoulders and move my hair to the other side, exposing the gash.  
Spencer sits down close to me, he gulps and takes a cube from the ice bucket. The moment his hands touch me, I lose my breath. I gasp as he traces the ice around my gash. Luckily, Spencer interprets it as a reaction to the ice and not his touch.  
“I’m sorry, I’m almost done…” He whispers as he takes the disinfectant and cleans the wound. I’m so distracted by his fingers that I barely feel the sting. The bandage follows, he leans in closer inspecting his work. I smell his conditioner; the scent consumes me. I can’t place it, but I want it on me all the time.  
When he finishes I bring my fingers softly to my throat.  
“Thank you” I whisper to him. As he puts everything away, I turn off my bedside lamp and crawl into the bed.  
I make out his shape in the darkness, his silhouette coming toward me. Spencer slides into bed, he lays on top of the comforter while I’m snuggled under it. My body is curved away from him. “Spencer, you can get in the bed!”  
“Oh right” I feel the bed creak as he makes his way under the covers.  
I don’t how long we lay in silence, I turn to him. “Spence?” I say his name in the softest whisper.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do the scars bother you?” I ask, turning my body to him. He’s already turned to me.  
I slide closer to him and feel the heat radiating off his body.  
He smiles before replying, “Which ones?” I slowly lift my hand first softly touching the one on his arm, he closes his eyes. I then touch the one on his neck.  
“We match,” I whisper.  
“You learn to live with them” Spencer gulps.  
“Spence, will you tell me everything you know about Much Ado About Nothing?”  
“You know I love giving out facts Y/N… For starters, it’s believed that it was written between 1598 and 1599…”  
I close my eyes, drifting off to the sounds of Spencer rattling on and on. His voice lulling me to sleep.  
Sunlight beams through the partially open curtain shining right on my eyes. I know I didn’t sleep for long, but I slept hard. Probably the best sleep I’ve had in months. I feel a weight on me. I open my eyes and I realize two things: 1. I’m lying facedown on Spencer’s chest 2. He has his arms wrapped around me.  
My heart starts beating so fast, I think it might burst. I can’t believe Dr. Spencer Reid is holding me in his arms. I take a moment to breathe it in, a fantasy that I’ve been dreaming of for nearly a year. If he wakes up with me in his arms, I don’t know what I’ll say. What if he’s mortified that I’ve basically jumped him in his sleep?  
I slowly wriggle out of his grasp, until I’m able to sit up. His hair is unruly, and he looks like he needs to shave. God, I even love how he looks in the morning. He exhales before turning over facedown and clutching a pillow. Thankfully, he’s still asleep. I get up and rush to the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. I use the restroom, then brush my teeth. Going to sleep with my hair wet has made it wild. It vaguely resembles a lion’s mane. I sneak out the door and find he hasn’t moved. My alarm hasn’t gone off yet so there’s still more time to sleep. Moving under the sheets as smoothly as possible, I hold my breath hoping he doesn’t wake. Not yet. I watch as he breathes, inhale then exhale.  
Soon I find myself drifting off when I feel the bed creak. I keep my eyes closed. I feel him gently caress my face.  
More creaking and I hear the bathroom door shut. I take the opportunity to leap out of bed and throw on a bra, my phone begins to buzz. I turn off my alarm and throw Spencer’s MIT shirt back on as he opens the door.  
“Good morning” he greets me, smiling.  
“Are you usually so happy in the morning?” I ask.  
“Actually, usually I’m not much of a morning person. Not before coffee anyway”  
He walks to the bed and flops face down on it. “Can I go back to sleep?” he grumbles.  
“I wish. Wheels up in 30” I say flopping down next to him.  
I see him watching me, “How’d you sleep?” he asks.  
“Good. Really good. How about you?” I ask.  
He smiles, “Great. You talk in your sleep; did you know that?” He laughs a little.  
“Oh god, what did I say?” I’ve been informed by the ex-boyfriend I tend to do that.  
“Oh no, you don’t get to find out that easy. I was talking for 20 minutes before I realized you were sleeping!”  
“I find your rambling very soothing Spence, you can’t blame me for that.”  
“Then you don’t get to find out what you told me”  
I laugh, and I start flicking him. “Tell me!” I demand as a poke and prod his arms and chest. He shakes his head defiantly as we’re both laughing loudly. He starts tickling me and we’re suddenly playfighting like we’re kids.  
Garcia told me once he’s ticklish under his ribs and I immediately go for it. He’s laughing so hard, he’s losing his breath and I am too. He gets on top of me and pins my arms over my head. Our laughing slows into heavy breathing. He’s still smiling, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.  
“Okay, I give” I surrender. Slowly, he releases my wrists. He’s still leaning above me. I almost died yesterday. He licks his lips.  
Fuck it.  
I bring myself up and pull him down to me in a kiss. He tenses for barely a second before he deepens the kiss, his hand caressing my face. We roll over and now I’m on top of him. I pull away first to catch my breath. If that’s even possible. I sit up, still on top of him.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Spencer asks, sitting up. We’re so close, chests heaving.  
“No, no that was exactly right Spence. I don’t know what came over me.”  
His eyes meet mine, soft and beautiful. “I’m glad you did it. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”  
I don’t believe what I’m hearing. I lean my forehead against his, “I love you” he whispers. I kiss his lips again, smiling into him. We’re kissing, hands pulling each other closer until there’s no end or beginning.  
We’re so entranced that we don’t hear the missed phones calls. So consumed we don’t hear the door click open until Morgan shouts, “Damn kids it’s about time!” We fall apart, and I throw myself off Spencer.  
Over our heavy breathes, Morgan says, “Hurry up now before we leave you here. You have ten minutes.” He laughs to himself and winks at us before leaving and shutting the door behind him.  
Spence and I look at each other before laughing. “Are you ever going to tell me what I said in my sleep?” I ask him again.  
“I already told you.” I give him a confused look. “You said, I love you” I blush. I cover my face with my hands.  
“Oh God”  
Spence stretches forward, taking my hands in his. He places a soft kiss on my lips. “I love you too. Let’s pack up before Morgan brings back an audience.” I kiss him again, climbing back on top of him. I kiss alongside his jaw than his neck as he gulps before I make my way back to his lips.  
“Why don’t we rent a car?” he suggests. I nod, kissing him down his chest as he texts the team that we’re not flying back with them. It’s only a 6-hour drive, we’ll still make it to work tomorrow.  
He kisses me again and for the first time in my life, I feel at home.


End file.
